The Damned Dancing Doctor
by WolfyWolfy32
Summary: Things happen in time.
1. Chapter 1

The Damned Dancing Doctor

Chapter 1

In her bedroom, her toes swirled on the hard wood floor. Her toes becoming swore with the speed of each spin. She lifted her right leg up and held it to her body. She flattened her left foot that was still on the ground, and leaned her head backwards. Letting the hand that held her right leg against herself go and excel past her head to touch the floor. With her right hand, she balanced herself. Her right foot touched down next and then her left hand. A slow, graceful move that stretched all her aching muscles. This move could not be done by someone who didn't understand the positive energy that was brought and the negative energy it released. She moved her hands swiftly up into the air, then to the side, blessing the moon as it shown into her window. She put her arms down and slipped on her pajamas. She paused and looked deeply into the mirror. _What will tomorrow bring?_

Kagome Higurashi was an established O.R. surgical doctor and widowed to a man she loved. _Poor Hojo. _

She had come back from the feudal era after a huge battle with Naraku, and had never gone back. Inu-Yasha had came for her, but couldn't find her. Her mother didn't even know she was. Kagome had signed herself up for boarding school in America, and had been dating Hojo with the assistance of the e-mail and phone.

She had graduated from High school two years later, because she was so advanced in every subject. Then she went to medical college and internships for the next eight years. And as soon as she received her degree, she moved back to Japan and married Hojo, also finding out that her grandfather had died five years earlier. _But I suppose it wasn't meant to be…_ After marrying Hojo, her mother died, and she inherited everything. She had finally had everything moved into the house, when he was murdered. Kagome wasn't sure who had done and was too grieved by his death to think straight. She took a few months off before returning to the O.R.

Now at the age of 26 years old, she was getting ready for work, again. It was depressing and adrenaline-rushing watching each person either die or survive. Most survived. _Back to work._ She sighed, and opened the door to her house. She locked it and drove to work. _Back to work…_


	2. Chapter 2

DDD2

_**(chapter two) **_

A year earlier, on the night of Hojo's death, in the feudal era.

"What are you doing Inu-Yasha?" asked Mariko, Miroku and Sango's second child. "It's just a well nothing more. Inu-Yasha?" Inu-Yasha sat on the edge of the well, peering in.

"I think she is back, Mariko," he whispered, jumping in head first. "OW! WHAT THE HECK!" Inu-Yasha jumped out of the well, glared at Mariko. "What went wrong?" He pondered for a few minutes.

"Well, dad, I think, put seals on it so no demons could get through."

"That was ten years ago, Mariko. They never worked in the past anyway." Mariko looked innocently at him.

"He has gotten stronger you know, and besides he just he sealed it again last week."

Inu-Yasha's left eye twitched. "WHAT!" he screamed, birds flew from their trees, and small demons ran and hid.

Same time, on the night of Hojo's death, in the modern era.

"Where is Kagome, human?" asked a male demon voice, showing his talons off at Hojo.

"She's at work still! What do you want with her?" Hojo was backed up against a door that led to the bathroom. The demon shoved him through the door and crashed into the tiles of bathtub. Blood dripped from his mouth, the tiles fell off beside him.

"Don't ask the questions, I do!" He advanced forward and grabbed his throat, bringing Hojo close to his face. "Are you what leads her into my arms? My lovely Kagome into my arms?"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET KAGOME, DEMON!" he shouted, attempted to punch the demon in his face. But the demon grabbed it and twisted, breaking it.

"ARGH!"

"Yes," he breathed, smelling Hojo's hair. "She spoke of you quite a lot, she told me of how much you cared about her and how much you deserved better than she. Shameful, I think, she could have chosen wiser. Least I get her 'til the end." He crushed Hojo's throat without another thought and threw him through the bathroom wall, so he fell outside dead. The demon chuckled into the darkness, and disappeared. "You will be mine Kagome."


	3. Chapter 3

DDD3

_**(chapter three)**_

Sometimes when Kagome entered her home, she felt a prescence. It was watching her all the time, and gave off a loving feeling. It didn't bother her too much, she hoped that it was her dead lover, Hojo, whom she gave _everything_ to before he died.

A tear slid down her cheek. _Why did the bastard have to die? What the hell did he ever do? He was just innocent Hojo! My innocent, kind hearted Hojo! _She stopped as a car cut her off, and honked her horn.

"MORON!" she shouted, turning the corner to continue on her path home.

A red car appeared out of nowhere and was heading straight towards her. She slowed her car and turned the wheel harshly, so now she was driving the opposite way, the way she had came.

A mile of curses rang from her mouth as she turned the corner sharply, and stopped. She looked back, quickly, the red car passed her, heading straight, and was followed by five police cars.  
The driver looked familiar, ever so familiar. It was a woman.

Kagome sighed and drove to the intersection of the street and made a U-turn. _The morons that give these people licenses to drive. God, have mercy. _

"I'm home," Kagome said, entering the kitchen. She looked around as if expecting to see someone or something out of the ordinary. Her eyes saddened and hardened. Slowly emotion drained from her face.

It was already dark outside by the time she began to cook dinner. _I should have gotten something to eat earlier._ She glared out the window into the darkness. She had parked her car in the garage her mother had paid someone to make. "Did you have a good day at work, honey?" she whispered to Hojo, whom wasn't there.

An image of Hojo smiling with an apron on and a batch of freshly baked cookies in his arms entered her mind. _Hojo, my darling Hojo._


	4. Chapter 4

DDD4

_**(Chapter four)**_

The shower water beat down upon Kagome's stilled body, she'd been leaning against the wall for ten minutes now. Her thoughts kept her eyes closed in irritation. _Stupid Inu-Yasha._ She slammed her fist against the tiles. _Stupid mutt. _

"_SIT BOY!" shouted Kagome, sitting beside Sango and Miroku, and holding Shippo in her arms. _

"_OOWW!" shouted Inu-Yasha, immediately standing up, and stomping past her to hop back into the tree. _

"_You think you would be a little more grateful for all I have done for you!" _

_He huffed and looked into the mid-morning sky. Birds flew by and chirped with natural glee. The wind rustled the trees and the bushes moved in serenade. The silence lulled Shippo into a tacit sleep. _

_Kagome shoved food into her mouth and glared at the demon. For all I have done for you, she thought, again. Knowing he was thinking her words over and over in his mind. She had given him something, a painful something that she did not wish to talk about. _

"For all that I have done _for you_," she whispered against the water, turning the liquid off, and stepping out of the shower. She dressed and quickly went to bed. "Stupid Inu-Yasha."

Bastard… 


	5. Chapter 5

DDD5

_**(chapter five) **Dreams of the past_

"I want to turn Inu-Yasha into a demon," said Kagome, clearly, gathering up ingredients to do the spell. Something bad was coming, she could feel pulsating in her blood stream.

"_Why on heaven's earth would you want to do that?" asked Kaede, following the young priestess as she filled a white hand bag. _

"_I have to do this," Kagome said, urgently, taking a silver dagger and slipping it into its sheath. _

"_You could get yourself killed!" Kaede glared at the young miko. "Do not be foolish." Kagome was heading out of the small hut that they were in, Kaede put her hand on top of the young one's shoulder. "_No one_ is worth this much, Kagome."_

_Kagome glared and jerked her shoulder away. "Sorry, Kaede," she whispered, coldly, looking out of the hut into the rising moon. "But it is life or death for all of us."_

_Kagome ran out of the hut and into the forest. Where are you, Inu-Yasha? "Inu-Yasha?" she whispered, heading towards a stream that was 100 yards away from the hut. "Get over here now!"_

_Inu-Yasha suddenly appeared beside her and picked her up over his shoulder. "Inu-Yasha!" she growled, and made sure not to let anything fall out of her bag. _

_They appeared in front of the stream. It was actually a hot springs. "Get undressed and purify yourself," Kagome ordered, undressing herself, and looking away. _

_He nodded, a silent smirk on his face. He threw off everything and did a cannonball into the water. The next moment as he tried to look at her nude form, she was at the edge of the water. She grabbed the bottles and emptied them into the water. "Make little movements, Inu," she whispered, taking the silver dagger out of its sheath. He stopped moving and watched her with his eyes. "This is for you." She angled it against her arm. _

_Her head looked away, her eyes half-closed. Silent prays left her soft, mortal lips. The knife's edge dug into her skin, carving away slowly. Tears brimmed quickly, she bit her lip and dug her toes into the dirt. The arm holding the knife started to shake. The pain burbled out of her mouth in tongue-bitten screams. She curved the knife up, just before the elbow. The thick piece of skin fell into her hand as she caught it. She dropped the dagger into the water, letting her blood change the color of the spring. The ingredients, she had previously added, made the blood double and triple in amount. _

_When the whole spring was red with her blood, she motioned for Inu-Yasha to come towards her. He didn't know what she was going to make him do. With her free hand, she took his right hand and put her skin on it. His gasp was nothing compared to her exhaled breath.  
"Eat it," she ordered, she looked to the blood-filled waters, and began to chant. "Come, ARISE, demon, demon. Demon, ARISE, demon, demon. SETTLE, demon, demon." Then her voice became shadow; nothing and everything. It rang in his ears, making him want to vomit. _

_Kagome looked up, her eyes pure white. She lifted her hand to his and shoved her flesh into his mouth. "Eat." Was the last he heard, then her chanting took over. As he chewed, the red spring water turned, slowly, into mist and dissolved, entering his nostrils. He swallowed the rest of her skin and blacked out, the spring was entirely gone. Kagome's blood was caked to his body, and it was the same for her. She used the rest of her powers to form a shield around her body and his. Then, she blacked out and fell to the dying ground. _

"_PRIESTESS!" A voice hissed into her dream, making her shake in fear. "HAVE NO FEAR."_


	6. Chapter 6

DDD6

**(chapter six)** Present in the morning

"Miroku!" shouted Inu-Yasha, pacing behind him. Miroku was leaning over the well and trying to peal off his spells. "I want to get back! It's been a year! You would have thought it would have peeled off by now!"

"Yeah," said the monk, leaning inside to get the last one.

"Inu-Yasha," said Sango, walking slowly over to him. Ranku clung to her leg, and she was holding Akango. "Perhaps… you should have some faith in my dear, loving husband." She dragged her free hand and pinched her love's butt.

Inu-Yasha snorted, jumping to fall asleep on a nearby tree. Sango rolled her eyes and walked away, dragging her children along with her. Miroku sighed as he watched Inu-Yasha jump and settle into the tree.

Impatient demon.

"Don't worry, Inu-Yasha," said Miroku, calmly, falling forward. "AAH!" Inu-Yasha looked over without a care in his expression. A groan echoed in the well. "It's finally finished Inu-Yasha." _Impatient, foolish demon._

"'bout damn time!" shouted Inu-Yasha, pushing himself off the branch and landing on the wood of the old well. He leaned in and pulled Miroku out by his hand.

"Watch it!" he shouted, glaring at the full-demon. "I'm not as young as I once was."

Inu-Yasha groaned, he already knew that humans aged quickly. He nodded, and dropped Miroku on the ground.

As Inu-Yasha positioned himself to jump in, someone grabbed him from behind.

"INU-YASHA! INU-YASHA!" little voices squealed, unrelenting of his legs. Saruka, 9 years old, and the first daughter and child of Sango and Miroku, was holding on to his waist. Mariko, 7 years old, the first son of Sango and Miroku, was holding onto his right leg. Ranku, 5 years old, second son and third child, held onto his left leg. And Akango, the youngest child and daughter, held onto Ranku.

"Don't leave, Uncle Inu!" commanded Saruka, narrowing her eyes, her mother's demon slayer spirit seen within them.

"Can I go?" asked Mariko, grinning, wanting to get his way. He often did get his way. Akango began to cry and whimper.

"No go, Uncle doggy-Inu-puppy," said Ranku, beginning to cry. Inu-Yasha sighed, patting Saruka's head.

"Fine, I'll stay," he whispered, Sango was running over to them over the hill.

"AKANGO! RANKU!" she shouted, grabbing their hands. "GET BACK TO BED NOW!" It was their nap time. Saruka picked up Akango, Sango picked up Ranku, and they both walked over the hill. Mariko sniffled, raising his arms to his father. Miroku sighed again.

_I won't leave now_, thought Inu-Yasha, his and Miroku's eyes meeting. Miroku nodded and held Mariko in his arms and walked to their hut.

Inu-Yasha, now deserted and alone, sighed, and followed the monk to take a nap in their hut. _I'm coming after you! Kagome!_


	7. Chapter 7

DDD7

_**(chapter seven)**_

"Good morning, Higurashi," said a nurse, sorting papers.

"Good day, Miss Yuto," Kagome said, flipping threw the papers in her arms. "I have a bad feeling."

"Really?" said Miss Yuto, looking up at her. Kagome was frowning. "I have a bad feeling everyday when I come here." Kagome nodded, and walked away.

"HIGUARSHI! LENITU! HARU!" shouted the higher rank, running to the ambulance stop for that afternoon's victim.

Three EMTs ran in and had a shooting victim on their stretcher. Kagome watched it pass emotionlessly, she followed as they were directed into an ER room. She sighed, dressing in scrubs and sanitary clothing to cut open his leg. People yelled around her, getting drugs so the guy couldn't feel the pain and fight back.

Kagome sliced it open after she got the okay and moved the muscle around to find the bullet.

All the while, flashes of memories from ten years ago passed through her mind.

Kagome sat up and looked around. She had no clue where she was, who she was. It was apart of the spell, it left her vulnerable for at least three days and at most it would be a week. She would not remember much of anything, she couldn't speak, because she didn't remember how to. She leaned forward, holding her head, extreme pain pulsated through it. Then it stopped and she felt an urge to vomit. She was clothed in a nighttime kimono, deep blue with purple flowers.

She rubbed her hand from her forehead to her neck, the acid that wanted to rise and spill out settled into her stomach. She leaned her head back, breathing heavily, and smirked evilly. A wonderful feeling ran through her. She licked her lips, stood up, briskly. The hardwood floor creaked and felt cold against her bare feet. She walked through the blackness to the window that was hidden in the wall. She smashed the lock and dropped it to the floor, pulling the curtains and wood away to the floor.

_The night air flew into the room, moonlight flooded it. A man stood in the corner, admiring her, silently. Then, he imagined her without clothes on. The young miko could read some of his more emotional thoughts. She turned her face to him, letting her lips tighten. Her eyes dragged down his body, but turned back to study the imperfections of the moon. She wanted to small talk with him, but she knew not how to. Her lips fell into a frown, her eyes drifting down to the pond that was there. He was walking over to her; she could hear his steps, his breath, the steady beat of his heart. He had no fear, just like she. She was too naïve to feel fear, too unwise to notice who he was. She couldn't remember; the spell left her too vulnerable. She just couldn't remember him or much of anything, except the basics. _

"Higurashi, do you see it?" asked Doctor Haru, leaning over her shoulder.

"I have it," she said, pulling it out with sanitized, metal tongs. "There's another one," she mumbled, dropping the bullet down and going back in to pull out the other one.

"Damn!" said one of the police officers, overhearing. "The gun only shot off once, so I heard, but I was second on the scene, not first."

Kagome nodded, a nurse bagged the bullets and handed it to the officer. "Higurashi," said Lenitu, looking into the man's wallet. Kagome looked up at him with a frown.

"What Lenitu?" she asked, stitching up his leg, she never let the nurses do it or any other. She sliced him, she could sew him. She looked back down. Haru, two nurses, and the officer looked over Lenitu's shoulder.

"Umm," started Haru, putting a clean hand on her shoulder. Kagome began to stitch up faster, the tension in the room was getting thick.

"What is it? HARU! LENITU!" she ordered, snipping the string. She turned and scowled at them. The two nurses got busy and cleaned the place.

The resident ran in. "Lenitu! Follow me!" he ordered, Lenitu threw the wallet at Haru. Kagome caught it with practiced swiftness, and looked at the pictures in it.

A picture of her mother, grandfather, and her father were in it, when they were newly weds. Her eyebrow twitched with anger, not letting them see her weakness.

"_Who is this asshole?"_ she asked, her voice teeming with hostility.

"Higurashi Sota, ma'am," said the man, sitting up, and smiling. The officer had left the room a while ago. Kagome had her back turned to him.

"'ma'am?'" she repeated, looking at the floor and not allowing him to see her face. "Call me Doctor, Mr. Higurashi."

"Sota, please, Doc," he said, poking his numb leg.

Kagome disappeared through the doors, and walked into the hall. She stood in front of the elevator and waited for it. She didn't work on this floor, she worked upstairs.

_He turned her around, holding her by her shoulders. Sweet lust was what he felt. She smiled, tightly, joy filling her pores. She blushed slightly, and she watched him with overly curious eyes. Something grumbled; her stomach hurt again. Her head jerked down, pain engulfed her face, and she pushed him away with her hand against his chest. She whined almost silently, holding her hand over her mouth. Walking backwards towards the window._

_A minute passed, she straightened herself up as if nothing at all had happened. She smiled at him again, sensing his confusion. Odd for him, isn't it, Kagome? The thought passed through her mind, leaving her arms in goose bumps. _


	8. Chapter 8

DDD8

_**(chapter eight)**_

Kagome sighed, walking down the stairwell to get to her car. She was feeling tired and didn't want to put up with any bull shit. _Higurashi,_ she thought a voice had called to her. She unlocked her car with a beep and put documents that needed reviewing in her trunk. _Higurashi! _She sighed.

"Doctor Higurashi!" shouted a male voice, running and tripping in front of her. "Doctor Higurashi!"

"What is it?" she asked, not looking up at the fellow.

"That man, who was shot in the leg… he is your brother, isn't he?" asked the man, Dr. Haru. She narrowed her eyes at him. What brother? Sota was in college, she hadn't seen her brother for over ten years, not even pictures.

"Could be," she said, sitting down in her car and turning on the ignition. "It is amazing how many people are related to each other."

"His name was Sota Higurashi," he said and paused, trying to get a reaction from her. She buckled her seatbelt, staring into space through her windshield.

"That's my brother, my younger brother." She began to back out. "Don't tell him where I live though, I have no need to see him, or speak to him."

"You must be hungry, miko," he said, taking her hand and leading her out the door. With the other arm, she tried to rub away the goose bumps, they were odd for even being there. He turned into a room, still holding her wrist tightly, almost like he was angry with her. She whimpered once, and he let go.

There was a huge dining room table, several chairs around each side. "Sit, sweet Kagome," he said, sitting on the other side. "Now." She sat down, not feeling any emotion for this man. No hate, no fear, no anger.

She looked down at the food put in front of her, she didn't understand at first. But the smells of the food ran up her nose like tiny spiders and bit her. Her mouth watered, slightly. She put her hand to her mouth as if trying to hide her smirk. She swallowed hard and ate the food in front of her.

"Home, again," mumbled Kagome, closing the door behind her. "Good thing I don't work the whole graveyard shift." She walked upstairs and went into the shower immediately. In the O.R., someone had brought cake and turkey. She had no clue why, but ate her hearts' content of it, before being called into surgery, again.

She stepped into the shower, doing her normal routine and reflecting on her life.

Before she knew it, she had eaten the whole meal in front of her: five bowls of different fish and rice, and over-kill of sushi. He had smiled and followed her as she walked out of the room. He was finding her amusing. She walked back into the room she was in earlier, and fell asleep on the bed.

Kagome got out of the shower quickly and fell asleep in her bed.


	9. Chapter 9

DDD9

**(Chapter nine)**

When she awoke, she felt someone staring at her. She knew it was that man again, he liked watching her, she guessed. She walked out of the room, he followed, and she looked in every single room she passed.

Empty, empty, guest bedroom, weapons room, stairs, empty, bedroom, bedroom… She was starting to get annoyed. Where the hell was it? She scratched the back of her neck, rubbing her foot into the hard, cold wood. "Don't," warned the man, but it was too late.

Kagome slid open the door…

The phone ran, she sat up with a jerk. Her blood was pulsing through her, one pint per second. She felt the wetness of her hair through her fingers, brushing the spare hairs out of her face. She stood and walked over to the phone. She picked it up and yielded a yawn. "Hello?" she said, her voice barely understandable.

"Sorry, Higurashi. But could you come into work in about three hours?" said Miss Reu, a friendly older nurse.

"What happened, Miss Reu?" Kagome looked in the mirror that was above her dresser. She looked distorted.

"Doctor Kuno got into a car accident with a female in a red car, and Doctor Ryuo can't even get out of bed, because he has ammonia."

"We know he has ammonia?" Kagome looked through her closet.

"Had an EMT that was on his break go check him out. Definitely has it, but it isn't bad enough that he has to come to work to get treatment." Kagome nodded, putting a blue button-up shirt in front of her chest.

"Yeah, what about Doctor Haru or Lenitu?"

"Mr. Lenitu was dismissed, because his hands became too shaky and his blood pressure shot threw the roof. Doctor Haru is still there for about two more hours, but he was close to being dismissed too." Miss Reu paused. "I'll see if I can get someone to stay a few more hours, so you could get more sleep."

"Thanks, Miss Reu, you're the best."

"See you then, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome laid back down on her bed, put the phone on her nightstand. She looked at the clock, she had slept for three hours. God damn it, she was going to work the graveyard shift.

She rolled over and treasured the next four hours of sleep.

Kagome opened the door, demons ran out of it and tried to eat her. She blinked, oblivious to them, and shut the door. A white shield that had been protecting her disappeared into her body. She, silently, moved to the next door and the next door and the next door. He didn't bother to warn her, she subconsciously knew when danger was near.

An hour later, she had finally found what she was looking for. She entered the room, smiling to herself. Her spirits pleased and filled with contentment. She tested the water, smelling it, tasting it, watching it, feeling it, and wanting it. She slowly undressed in front of him. She couldn't care about him seeing. She sensed his lust for her triple when he saw the behind view of her nudeness. She walked into the water, and relaxed. The steam rose up to the ceiling and left through a small vent.

It was morning, she realized and closed her eyes. "Naraku," she whispered, her mind drifting away from her body.


	10. Chapter 10

DDD10

**(chapter ten)**

She dressed in a quick, blue flash and ran out the door. She messed with her keys, and looked up at the sky. The half-moon was up, she narrowed her eyes and gently growled.

She drove away.

"Glad to see that you finally arrived, Miss Higurashi," said second chief resident, walking quickly down the hall to get to a whole bunch of papers. "Not to worry, the grave yard shift is either really quiet or really loud."

"Comforting," she mumbled, looking at her first victim.

"I know." The chief resident left. Kagome waited for the elevator.

He placed soft kisses on her neck, his nose trailing her. She leaned her head against a wall, sweet bliss. She dragged her nails, softly, along his back to his cheek. She held it, and leaned her lips into his.

"Five transplants, Miss Higurashi, then you should be able to go home," said Miss Reu, handing her the forms. "One liver, one kidney, one heart, one lung, one bone replacement, and, one more thing, harvesting two dead people's organs and giving the other people what they need. Good luck and have a wonderful night."

Higurashi yawned and nodded, walking off. Harvesting was easy.

"Naraku," she breathed, releasing his cheek and his lips, and dragging a finger down his muscular arm. He looked delicious. His eyes narrowed, a flash of red within them. She gazed into eyes with no fear. He grabbed her waist, forcing her body against his ever more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, traced his ear with her tongue. "Naraku…"

"Kagome," he whispered, wanting her and loving the fact she could only say his name. His name, not that mutt's. She smiled, kissed his cheek, playfully. Pushing to look at him, she was starting to remember certain emotions.

"Naraku?" She laughed, softly, moving away from him by walking side ways. The spring was rectangular and had a deep end and a shallow end. He released her from his hold and watched as she walked away. She turned her back to him, touching the wood walls as she moved. She lost her footing for a while and treaded water. Naraku wrapped his arms around her waist, and pushed her up against a wall. She frowned at him from the sideways view that she had. He moved his hand in between her legs. She squeaked, her back pushing against his chest. Her muscles tensed and she developed a little fear… and a little hate. "Naraku?" He moved her long, wet black hair to the side, kissing the back of his neck. "Naraku?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her with red eyes; she had her eyes half-closed as if in disappointment.

"Do you have that heart out? Higurashi?" asked Doctor Eyo, putting the liver and kidney in the ice chest.

"Aren't there anymore organs we can get out of this guy?" asked Kagome, preparing to dissect out the heart.

"We get his balls, different parts of his knees, the skin on his thighs, but…" Eyo stopped seeing the glaring Kagome. She put down the knife.

"When you finish harvesting those parts, call me. Okay, now I'm going to transplant with what I have and save these people." Doctor Eyo nodded and got back to work. She sighed and left the room, carrying several ice chests. She stopped at the counter. "Miss Reu, would you please get some nurses to carry the rest of the ice chests to their new owners? Thank you."

Kagome entered the liver transplant room. "Hello, everyone." They nodded, plastic gloves already on their hands, holding them out in front of their bodies. "Let's get this over with."

"Naraku," she mumbled. She gasped as he turned her around to face him. He growled at her, his eyes red. "Naraku." Her eyelids lifted slightly, he shoved his lips against hers. She pushed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She closed her eyes fully, enjoying this that she knew would not last.


	11. Chapter 11

DDD11

**(chapter eleven)**

He moved to her neck, lapping her skin's flavor in his mouth. Something wrapped around Kagome's leg, it pulled her down, slowly at first. He looked at her, growling more. "Where do you think you are going?" he growled, grabbing her by her arms.

"Naraku, Naraku, Naraku," she repeated, she jerked her leg, grabbing his shoulders. Her little fear heightened slightly, dread revealing above the surface. Then, suddenly, she was gone. She had been pulled under the water. "NARAKU!" she screamed in the water. She was being dragged deeper and deeper into the water, she moved hastily. Rage filled her, her body turned white, and the tentacle that had been wrapped around her leg, screamed and deteriorated.

"Higurashi? Kagome?" called a voice, she looked up. She was back in the surgery room again.

"What?" she asked, and finished stitching up a chest.

"You need to harvest a heart now," said the voice softly, taking the tools from her hands and finishing the sewing.

"Right, thank you," she said, walking out of the room. She washed her hands and looked in the mirror in the women's bathroom. She sighed, a dead expression was on her face. Naraku, that odd demon.

She swam upward, the light around her body, creating air for her. A man's arm grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Sorry," he whispered, not really meaning it. "I forgot about him." She nodded against his neck. Then, she swam to the edge and pulled herself out. Her leg's skin was burned and it hurt her badly. She dressed quickly, and left the room. Practically running to her room.

She opened the door and slid to the floor, her face looking at the floor. Kagura was hidden in the shadows and was watching her.

"Get out!" ordered Kagome, her face lifting and pure hatred for the witch shone. "GET OUT!" The red-eyed demon narrowed her eyes, moving towards her. The door opened, hitting Kagome unconscious.

Naraku entered the room, unknowing that he had knocked the miko out.

"Kagura!" he hissed, holding her up against the wall by her neck. A white shield formed around Kagome's body, and made her almost disappear from sight. He noticed and growled, baring his fangs and red eyes at the sorceress. His voice went to a quiet whisper, one that only demons could hear. "She has to be the bearer of my child, don't ruin it before I can get the chance to get her pregnant. She can't remember everything that I have done to her friends."

Kagura looked down at the floor and nodded. She knew that the bitch of a miko was necessary for their survival. "I apologize." He nodded, let go of her neck, and swiftly picked up the miko's body. The white shield went down, and he placed her on her bed.

"Leave, quickly, don't be around here for the next few days." He thought for a moment. "Keep an eye on the mutt, make sure he can't find her." Kagura nodded, looked at the girl, and then disappeared through the window.

Kagome groaned and turned to face Naraku. "Naraku," she moaned, smiling and motioning for him to come over.

"It is night, sweet Kagome," he whispered, sitting down beside her. "Sleep, sweet Kagome." He closed her eyelids with soft kisses, and left the room.

"Doctor Higurashi, you have a phone call from a police officer," said Miss Reu, holding a phone in the doorway. Kagome was now transplanting the heart.

"Transfer it and put it on speaker, please. Hold this, Eyo, and stop that Kihu."

"Today was supposed to be my day off," groaned Dr. Kihu, checking vitals.

The officer went on speaker phone. "Hello, officer, Kagome Higurashi here. What can I do for you?" she asked, moving a vein to check on the other parts.

"Your house, ma'am, has been broken into," he said, roughly, probably signing papers with the back round sounds there were.

"Well that's just wonderful news, sir," she said, sarcastically, scowling and attaching a vein to a vein. "Did you catch him? What did he take? Who was it?"

"Didn't catch him, didn't take anything. The only thing he did was break a window and run."

"Right," she said, calmly, motioning for the nurse to hang up. "Nice speaking to you, officer. Bye." The monitor began to beep rapidly as his blood pressure went down. "Shit!"


	12. Chapter 12

DDD12

**(chapter twelve) **Earlier in the feudal era

"Inu-Yasha," whispered Miroku, opening the flap to the hut. His children and wife were all asleep on the floor in fresh sheets. "Inu-Yasha?" He poked the demon in the side, receiving a crimson glare from the inu-demon. "If you want to leave, now would be the time." Inu-Yasha nodded and in a flash was gone from the crowded hut.

Kagome, Kagome, he thought, an evil grin on his face. My dear pregnant Kagome. He chuckled, darkly, and jumped into the well.

It was nighttime in the feudal era as it was in the modern era, Inu-Yasha huffed. He jumped up to the window, where Kagome's old room was. It was now a storage room, filled with old furniture, clothing, antiques, and sheets. He scratched the back of his head and moved to another window. Everything had a layer of dust. He jumped down to the ground, seeing a shadow hide behind the old god's tree.

"Come out, kid," growled Inu-Yasha, unsheathing his claws.

"Inu-Yasha?" said the male, holding up his hands in surrender, and smiling. "Hey, Inu-Yasha."

"What the?" He sniffed the air, and sheathed his claws when he was pleased with what he smelled. "Well, if it isn't Kagome's brother?" Sota stepped out of the shadows, a smile still on his lips.

"How have you been?" the young, human asked, picking up a pebble and throwing it at a window.

"Could be better, squirt. Where the hell have you been? Smells like you haven't been here lately."

"That's because I haven't." Sota glanced at him, picking up more pebbles. "I went to a place called college, where they teach you more advanced courses in the certain interests you like."

"Hmm," said Inu-Yasha, nodding and looking around for a rock to throw at the window. He was just following Sota in his odd ways. "Do they teach you about demons then?" He was so naïve sometimes.

"If you want," said Sota, dropping the pebbles in his hands to the floor, and rubbing his hands to remove dirt. "Well… I suppose Kagome isn't home yet." He sighed, closing his eyes in reflex.

Inu-Yasha flung a brick through the window. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" shouted Sota, eyes wide in shock, becoming frantic, and prancing around the demon. "We have to get out of here! NOW!"

He pulled Inu-Yasha, across the street and into an alley. "Inu-Yasha," Sota whispered, pointing to the top of the building. "Jump us on top of the roof."

"Why?" sneered Inu-Yasha, Sota was on his back.

"Just GO!" he ordered, hitting him on the shoulder. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and jumped up. "Fucking moron," said Sota, softly, hitting Inu-Yasha on the shoulder. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes again and watched as cops and neighbors surround Kagome's house.


End file.
